Counting Our Blessings
by shawsonlover24
Summary: Chicago Fire Season 2 left off at the explosion. The question for the past few months is "Who will come out Alive?"
1. Chapter 1

"Shay? ...Shay?!... SHAY?!" despite the ringing in my ears, I still heard Dawson's frantic voice. What the hell happened? I try to open my eyes but I'm too weak to do so. I feel heavy. I try to move my legs. No use. I try to move my arms. No use either. Wait, that's Dawson's touch upon my face. I recognize her soft and gentle touch. I hear sobbing. As I try to inhale my nose fills with dust and I cough. Well, I try too. I also try to speak. I try to tell Dawson I'm alright, but I can't move my jaw either. Everything is stiff and then I feel my head throbbing and something sticky on my forehead. All of a sudden my thoughts and everything come to a stop.

Slowly sound came back into play. I heard the stupid ringing in my ears again and now mumbling. The heavy feeling left me thank God. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw things blurry for a minute. Then my eyes fell upon Dawson's angelic sleeping face. She was passed out laying over my body. My right hand's fingers were intertwined with hers. Why was she with me and not with Casey? He was on the floor that fell on top of me. Oh fuck. Well hello there memory. Welcome back. As I studied her face, I remember her jumping onto me to save me from the blow of the concrete from above, but she was a second too late. Or was she? I still remember the piercing scream that filled my ears as she lunged onto me. I remember feeling sharp pain and then I blacked out. I saw the dried tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes were a little red. Probably from crying. She flinched and jerked awake. Dawson's brown eyes looked right into mine.

"Shay! Oh my God!" Dawson got excited and kissed my cheeks.

"Easy with them smooches Dawson. You don't want people to get the wrong idea now do you?" I said dryly.

"Oh Shay. How are you feeling?" Dawson smirked. She still didn't let my hand go.

"Better than earlier. I couldn't move or answer you," I replied with a cough. Dawson got up and got me some water. She re-took my hand when she came back. "Thanks." I sipped some water up. My head began to throb again. Stupid fucker.

"I'm glad you're alright," Dawson said smiling. Probably her first smile of the night.

"Me too. You I mean. So is everyone alright or?" I asked. I handed her the water. Her face went blank and tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked away from me.

"Casey passed away," she squeaked out before sobbing.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry! If you need anything at all I'm right here." I rubbed her back.

"I know Shay. I didn't get to answer his question. It hurts."

"I know. I'll help you through this. It's going to be okay. It may not seem that way now but soon it will be." Dawson turned and faced me. I could tell she was torn to pieces.

"Just don't you leave me to. You have another brain concussion missy. A few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder which was fixed." No wonder why my left shoulder I wrapped up. Dawson continued, "You also had a pneumothorax (collapsed lung). Damn girl I'm just so happy you're here right now."

"I'm happy to be here with you. Do you need a hug? You're literally crying river on my bed sheets," I joked with her, hoping to get her to smile. Dawson rolled her eyes and made a small smile. I wiped her tears when she cuddled up next to me. She laid her head on my good shoulder and hugged me.

"Shay, before he proposed I had something on my mind. I was going to tell you but then the explosion happened. Every minute I prayed for you to pull through. I didn't want two things left unanswered. One was enough," Dawson said.

"And what's that my lady?" I asked curious at what she was getting at.

"Now's not the time. Just don't go anywhere until I tell you all right?" I nodded. My body began to feel very hot.

"Can you check to see if I'm running a fever?" I asked. Gabby put the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Yeah you are. I'm going to go get the nurse." She kissed my cheek and walked into the hallway. The nurse came in to check my vitals and then the Dr. came in to ask me questions. He gave me some Tylenol for my fever. I fell asleep cuddled up next to Dawson. Us cuddled equals the best feeling in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up still in Dawson's arms. I looked at her watch: 10:04 AM. I let out a yawn. Dawson moved and stretched.

"Good morning beautiful," Dawson said to me.

"Good morning to you too. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept alright. How are you feeling?" Her brown eyes were smiling.

"Pretty good considering how much pain I was in last night." Her face, was so beautiful. The way her brown hair falls in soft curls upon her shoulders… Shay what are you doing? She just lost her almost fiancé. I try to get the thoughts out of my head but my eyes fall upon her soft maroon lips. I seriously thought these feelings went away long ago. Guess not.

"Shay you're looking at me like you're going to eat me alive," Dawson said and I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I turned my head away and looked at my I.V. bag of saline. Half full.

"Shay?" I turn to look at Dawson once again.

"Yes?" I asked like I was being accused of a crime.

"Why were you looking at me like that? What was going through your head?" Oh fuck.

"I was thinking of my past. Sorry," I lied to her.

"Leslie Elizabeth Shay don't lie to me. Your bottom lip quivered. You're lying."

"You just look beautiful to me okay? Seesh."

"Awww Shay that's so sweet. I did some thinking when I woke up around 2 AM. I have to tell you that something now. I can't wait anymore," Dawson replied.

"Alright. I'm listening." I sat up the best I could.

"I like you. Not just as a friend. Shay, I'm bisexual," she admitted.

"How long? Why me? What happened to Casey?" I asked confused. She likes me too? Really?

"Since 16. Because there's something about you that I can't explain. I liked him too. I was in love with both of you. I was gunna go, "OMG Casey this is so sweet but I have to tell you something." And it didn't work out since the alarm went off. I was going to tell him about my feelings for you. Shay I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do." Dawson looked so confused. So hurt.

"I'm in love with you too. I have been long before you and Casey started dating. I didn't say anything since I thought it'd ruin our friendship," I admitted also. I couldn't see her hate herself if she thought I didn't feel the same. She looked at me and the life came back into her face once again.

"My gosh and I thought I was the only one." She came closer to me. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"No. I love you too," I whispered. She leaned her face close to mine and pressed her soft lips to mine. I was so shocked my heart skipped a beat which anyone could clearly see if they looked at my heart monitor. I kissed her back deeply. I felt her smile against my lips as we kissed. I couldn't believe this was happening. Finally. As she kissed me I pulled her closer.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said against my lips.

"You won't," I said back. I added my tongue into her mouth and our tongues danced against each other as we kissed with passion. My whole body felt like it was floating. Dawson put her hands on my shoulders and quickly removed the on from my injured shoulder. She placed that hand on my jaw bone. I wrapped my arms around her back and we heard a deep cough. I jumped and looked over at the hospital room door.

"About time you two," Kelly Severide said holding roses he bought for me.

"Hey Severide. Ever hear of knocking?" I replied with a smile. Gabby stayed over me and she began kissing on my neck.

"Yeah sorry. Anyway these are for you. Text me when you two are done doing whatever you were doing," he replied awkwardly.

"Will do Mr. Nerdballs," I replied with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Sorry I just…you're like a magnet. I can't keep off of you," Dawson told me between kisses she placed on my neck.

"It's alright. I love the feeling. But quit it. I want more of your lips." And with that said I kissed her lips again. Her hands grabbed my breasts which made me squeak and butterflies fly themselves through my stomach. I felt her giggle and she bit my neck. That caused me to moan. Something I never did in front of her and I felt myself go all red.

"You want this now Gabbers?" I asked her.

"Nah. But one day…if you'll be my girl…one day." She replied and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be your girl now. If you said one day because of the Casey thing I'll wait for you. I promise," I said. She thought a minute.

"Alright. I'm yours baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermann became LT. of Truck 81 since Casey passed. I have been dating Gabby for two months now. Life hasn't been quite the same since the explosion. Chief took it the hardest besides Gabby. Every now and then Gabby woke up with Nightmares. Oh the joy of nightmares. Like she says, "I like it when you comfort me. That's the only good part of having nightmares." It's true. The only good part about them is me cuddling her and calming her down.

"Hey Shay! Can I get a little help here?" Severide called out to me as he held my crying girlfriend. I rushed over.

"Gabby what's the matter?" I asked worried. Something dropped out of her hand and I picked it up. A positive pregnancy test stick. "My God Gabby!" I gasped. A baby is something I've always wanted, but I didn't want her to be carrying Casey's baby. It's not fair to her to not be able to move on. Also, it reminds me of the love the two of them shared. I wanted her to love me. I don't want her to forget the two months we shared. This baby can take all of that away. She can totally go back to the memories that her and Casey made and leave me.

"Shay!" she cried and looked at me as my face twisted as I thought more about this. I looked up from the test stick and over at her. Severide tried to calm me down too, knowing that I was about to throw a fit of some sort.

"Shay, Gabby wants to know what to do," Severide said. As if I would know what to do at a time like this.

"I don't know. She can do what she pleases," I replied quite upset.

"Shay…" Gabby said and I just starred at her. "I want to keep it. I have decided I want to keep it. What does this mean for us? What's going to happen?" For once I hadn't a clue on what to say.

"What do you want to happen?" I said quietly.

"To raise the baby as our own. You and I raise it."

"How Gabby? That baby has too many memories written all over it."

"So you're saying we're done? I don't want to be done!" I looked at her wet tear stained face. She didn't want to be done?

"So you're telling me this baby won't make you remember all of the fun and loving times spent with Casey and the night you made it? You're telling me you won't stop loving me because the memories of Casey won't take that away? Because the last time my girlfriend was pregnant didn't work out and I was stuck crying in the rain."

"Shay I would never do what Clarice did to you okay? Maybe the memories will come back from time to time, but that doesn't mean I'll love you any less or wish to be with him. I admit… I wish he was still alive. But I don't wish, even if he came back from the dead to be in a relationship with him again. I love how things are between us. I don't want this to ruin us okay Shay? I don't!"

I take her into my arms now and I just break out sobbing. "I'm so scared Gabs," I sob.

"So am I! I didn't want this to happen. I wanted us to decide on a child together," she replied rubbing my back. It is her now who comforts me, instead of me comforting her. I look at her as she wipes off my tears.

"What…if I suck at this?" I say with a sniff. I felt so frustrated.

"Baby, you'll be good at this. If not, I'm sure the baby would be able to teach you a thing or too. It happened with me and Ava. When she was born I had to babysit her. I was only eighteen at the time. Soon I learned what each cry meant and what she wanted. I was a pro by the time Diego was born. I will be there to help you too." Gabby kissed my cheek.

"Alright. Fine. I was so worried about you not loving me anymore I wasn't even excited. Now I am!" I kissed her lips and gave her a piggy-back ride into the kitchen.


End file.
